Argonauts16
Argonauts16, goes by Argo. Argo is currently serving on the mod council. Character/Personality Argo is a fun guy who enjoys plot-centered raids and creative methods of fighting. He's about 6'2", with light gray eyes, dark brown hair, and tan skin. He has a friendly relationship with Lego, CGM, Minty, and daca, and is acquaintances with Z9 and Springhill. Inventory Argo only uses his Amulet of Mystery, which is an amulet on a chain with a blue crystal embedded in the center. The amulet can form temporary weapons and armor out of blue energy, which have slight elemental effects. The amulet can also allow Argo to morph into any of the following: Carbon: A being composed entirely of diamond. Can manipulate the molecular structure of said diamonds to form weapons or shields. Very hard to destroy, being composed of the hardest substance on earth. Can also manipulate carbon in the earth to form diamond protrusions. Glop: A being composed of a sticky, viscous liquid. Unable to form any shape on it's own, it requires a gravity manipulator, which controls the goo. Slightly acidic, can burn through weak metals and cause quite a lot of pain on skin and flesh. Can morph into almost any shape or form. Ironstar: Composed of moon rocks and a floating metal head, can control all metals, magnetic or not. Can also reverse, negate, weaken, and strengthen magnetic poles within a confined zone. Compact: An insect, single eyed, four winged. Can shrink down to the size of a grain of clay. Strength relates inversely to size, the smaller I am, the harder I hit. Can also fire energy blasts from the hands or eye. Flies very fast. Flora: A being composed of vines, with six seed pods down the spine. Legs spread like tentacles, no defined number of appendages. Vines and grow and shrink rapidly. Seed bombs will explode on contact, then take root and grow into any sort of flora. Can also control all aspects of plant life and growth, of all plants. Necrofriggian: A ghost composed of micro-sized ice crystals. Can phase through any solid object, causing them to cover in ice. Water freezes on contact as well. Can breathe a stream of ice crystals, freezing anything it touches. Arachnid: The epitome of insects. A four legged, four armed insect. Can fire webs from the arms, extremely agile, and has a tough exoskeleton. Can summon extremely adhesive and damage resistant webs. NRG: A being composed of pure energy, can fire beams of all energy, absorb all forms of energy(heat, light, nuclear, etc), and become intangible. Capable of flight. Chameleon: A lizard like being, capable of changing its scales to match any background, essentially becoming invisible. Despite the lizard-like appearance, it has the qualities of an amphibian. Extremely slippery, can breathe underwater, and easily able to walk on any surface, sideways or even upside down. Dyno: A large, 10 foot tall being, made for muscle. Extremely strong, able to bend metal and shatter stone easily. Skin is very tough, and has a long, prehensile tail. Can grow up to 50 feet, strength scales directly with size, speed scales inversely. Prism: A being able to bend, focus, fracture, and manipulate light energy. Composed of purple rocks, its shoulders each have a small, pink crystal protruding, one on the back of each hand, and a large one on top of its head. These act as prisms, bending and focusing light. These light beams are extremely powerful, and can burn if that is the intent. Can also absorb otherworldly energy and channel it. Mummy: A ghostly mummy. Nothing seems to be holding up the shape from the inside, but the wrappings still hold the shape of a human. The wrappings are immune to corrosion and fire, and can extend up to any length. Can sense fear. Can control and create the undead. Cockroach: Despite its name, it's actually lizard-like. Heals very fast, and adapts to the environment and any sudden changes very quickly. Angel: Clairvoyant, mind-reader, telepath, telekenetic, and can influence others' thoughts and actions. Capable of flight. Ironhide: Practically indestructible skin, bones like iron, and increased strength. Increased stamina as well. Virus: Very fast, able to teleport, and can fire a beam of energy, sickening, corroding, weathering, or aging anything it touches. Is alive, but feels no pain as it has no nerves. Pyro: A human-like being composed of magma, encased in a shroud of fire. Can control, create, and manipulate fire. Capable of flight. Hydro: A beetle-like entity, with a tough exoskeleton. On each palm is a hole, which can fire pressurized blasts of water and form water whips, swords, and shields. Can withdraw moisture from the air and objects. Can breathe underwater and swim very fast. Upgrade: A liquid being, can merge with any material and object, bringing it to life and taking control over it. Will also enhance said objects. Compound: A normal human being, about 6 and a half feet tall. Can absorb any material it is touching and its entire skin will take on the properties and appearance of that material. Oxide: A creature covered in a radioactive suit and a gas mask, real appearance unknown. Can eject every kind of gas, including hydrogen sulfide compounds(acid gas), laughing gas, sulfur dioxide, knockout gas, and more. Aerio: A reptillian creature, resemblance to a turtle. Can manipulate the air, and holes will open on the underside of the shell, capable of expelling and vacuuming air. Can retract into the shell, becoming, essentially, a large, flying bullet. Shell is highly durable. Sonar: A robotic creature. Can emit sonic waves, either as an attack or as a noise. These sound blasts can range from air horn to dog whistle. Its body is covered in dish-shaped disks: Two on the sides of the head, two on the back of the palms, and two on the sides of the calves. These disks can detach and act as projectiles, and can also emit sound blasts. Haste: A humanoid, covered in blue fur. The fur sharpens and sticks together starting from the wrist to the elbow, forming arm blades. Can run at extremely high speeds and is highly agile. Jumps are enhanced by running speed, otherwise jumps normally. Devour: A beetle like creature, can eat almost anything, at least almost all solid matter. Teeth are extremely sharp and are part of the jaw. Exoskeleton and teeth are made of a type of unknown metal. Anything eaten is instantly converted to energy, which can be released from the horn on top of its head or from the hands. Boulder: A being composed entire of rock, essentially a golem. Slower than an average human, but still relatively fast. Rocks are connected by magical forces, so any rocks knocked off and easily be reattached. Can manipulate rocks around it, and can reform those that make up itself to different shapes. Poltergeist: A mysterious ghost. Can become intangible and invisible, or both. From its stomach, multiple tentacles can extend out, acting as appendages. Can possess any other living being, taking control over their body, but losing intangibility and invisibility until unpossessed, or if the possessed being has such powers. Spectrum: A cloaked man, appearance unknown. Capable or flight. Can manipulate the light wave spectrum. Can teleport. Can increase and decrease his position relative to time. Enhanced physical attributes. Shade: A being composed purple of intangible darkness. Cannot be dispelled by light. Can form tangible weapons and such out of darkness. Can teleport between shadows. Can shift form. Assassin: A hooded figure. Can teleport short distances, extremely fast and agile. Can seemingly summon infinite amounts of blades, ranging from axes to swords to daggers. Medic: Extremely agile, has insane knowledge on healing and has passive healing. Can heal minor injuries with a wave of the hand. Can form weapons out of light. The transformation process occurs as follows: Light will erupt out of the crystal, which will then envelop the user and change their DNA to match the DNA of the entity. Activity Argonauts16 joined 1/TBA/2017. He went inactive from June 2018 to September 2018. He is currently participating in Argo and Minty's raid. Category:User Category:Players